Tyre repair and inflation kits are known comprising a casing; a compressor housed inside the casing; a supporting portion fixed with respect to the casing; and a container of sealing fluid connected stably to the compressor and the supporting portion.
Known containers comprise a sealing fluid bottle; and a fluidic device screwed to the bottle and defining an inlet connected by a tube to the compressor, and an outlet connectable to the tyre to inject the sealing fluid and inflate the tyre.
More specifically, the container is clicked onto the supporting portion, and is connected fluidically to the compressor by a tube and a lever-operated connection.
After the kit is used, the empty container must be replaced with a full one. To do which, the user must disconnect the lever-operated connection, remove the empty container, fit on the new container, and connect the lever-operated connection to the new container.